


A lot to live up to

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic surprises Lucas with a gift from their daughter





	A lot to live up to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandommatchmaker19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/gifts).



”She made this for you” Vic said holding up a piece of paper 

Lucas examines the drawing their daughter made it was a messy stick figure dressed in a firefighter uniform with a huge smile on their face he had yellow hair with orange lines around the stick figure and in the corner were the words daddy is my hero in pink crayon lettering as well 

The drawing didn't end there standing beside the firefighter was a female stick figure whom resembled Vic whom was also wearing a firefighter uniform as well she wrote my mommy is the most prettiest most beautiful mommy in the entire world I love my mommy in matching pink crayon lettering 

 

”Elise has talent”Lucas said to his wife it was really cute he had a long day at work so coming home to this was quite the warm welcome for him 

 

”You're her hero”Vic grinned as she shared the news with her husband 

 

”Don’t give me all the credit you definitely deserve to have some as well all you've done for me and her I have so much respect for you”Lucas said to his wife 

 

Vic proudly hung up her daughters drawing on the fridge ”I'm never taking this down as long as I live”

 

”I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world I've got a lot to live up to”Lucas said jokingly lips curling upward slightly 

”I take that title very seriously mister watch it”Vic teases him wagging a finger playfully

”Go easy on me I have so much pressure on my plate it's not easy being married to the most beautiful woman on the planet”Lucas jokes back


End file.
